Under the Head of a Shadow
by edward18
Summary: The villainous King Shadow along with his friends have gathered the villains from many cartoons together to ensure their universal domination! Who can stop them now?
1. Chapter 1

Gathering of Evil

"You may be seated ladies and gentlemen." The dark human-shaped figure at the head of an extremely long table told the wacky group. Immediately the countless evildoers residing there sat and turned their attention to the figure who had invited everyone of them. "Now then, ahem," the evil man began after catching everyone's eye and earsight, "My name is King Shadow Lord of crime worldwide! These are my only three friends and coulleges." As he told them all this he motioned to two men and a woman.

"This is Dr. Jack Kite, my friend since gradeschool. Never give him candy, he will go insane and hyper. Honestly, I can't figure out why his teeth hadn't fallen out of his head yet and he never uses his brain unless he has to, but when he does put it into motion he can create any machine you ask him to," he explained pointing towards an innocent looking blackhaired man who looked to be in his twenties. He had no mustache or beard, a face bearing a great smile, and, long black hair that ended in three Shadow the Hedgehog-like quills (if you don't know STH he's a dark version of Sonic the hedgehog and King Shadow is not a take off of Shadow the Hedgehog, I made him about 6 years before the talking black rodent was ever invented). A very noticable feature of him and all of Shadow and his friends for that matter, were their hands only had two fingers and a thumb on them all ending in razor-sharp claws. At the moment the proffesor was slurping away on a bottle of cream soda.

Next the Shadow pointed at the woman sitting next to Jack who looked to be in her twenties as well bearing long, flowing blond hair and said, "this is Shelaunda another gradeschool companion of mine and much more reasponsible than Jack even though they are close friends. What she does is basically what Jack does, works on the machines in my plan. If she makes fun of any of you ever feel free to teach her a lesson, though I doubt she ever will after what I did to her when I got fired up at her." He concluded this description with a chuckle as one of the people noticed the claws on her hands which Shadow and his friends all bore and gasped.

"And here we have Masks," he continued as he motioned at another man who wore helmet-like mask with a clownish face painted on the front. There were large red rings around the eyes, red blotches on the cheeks, blue eyebrows conncting to the blue blue line running down the nose. The lips were blood-red while its chin was blue and the top of its head was orange. One side of the face was brown and the other white divided by the blue line and lips. And lastly Mask's mask's line for the mouth was blue on the white side of the face and green on the brown side and he too looked to be the most muscular of the group and in his twenties also bearing the claws the others did.

"Contrary to what you may assume from how he looks, he is in fact 300 years old and the wizard-like scientist/ ninja-like member of the group." With this last sentence a huge gasp and murmur overcame the stunned crowd of villainous figures. The masked man could only have the smile on his mask as he took a cup of tea sitting on the table and somehow drank through the mask as he got nothing on his clothes. When his hand blocking his face came down after the drinking of the tea the people were amazed to see that the delightful face of the mask had transformed into an evil, twisted grin somehow. Another hand in front of his face and it had become a cute anime-like smile.

"And lastly," Shadow announced, "There is me! King Shadow, the man with no body!" Now everyone understood why they couldn't see their supposed leader so clearly, he was literally a shadow! His head was like a huge **V **and he wore gold armour on his chest, pelvis, arms, and legs with a cape hanging down. Like his friends, he too bore the three segmented, clawed hands and continued on with his speech, "If you have not heard, me and my friends here are wanted in every country, except Hungaria, for various crimes, such as stealing information from Area 51, threatening the world leaders over five times, and nearly blowing up the earth a few times. Anyways I have gathered you all here as I can see that everyone of your opressor will stand in anyone's way to rule the earth. As leader of this group I summoned you all so we could beat them one by-"

"Hey," Negaduck piped up, "why should we follow someone like you?" "Yeah," added a huge penguin known as Dedede, "I mean I'm a king and I force villains to work together." "BECAUSE!" Shadow yelled slamming his fist into the metal table making a huge dent, "I have been monitoring how you all operate on your own! You are all horrible at it! None of you work well together, so whoever has objections and wants to rule the group instead of me, PIPE DOWN!" With that Negaduck and King Dedede gulped and immediately sat back down.

"Question…" the rather famous villain known as Slade or Deathstroke announced raising his hand and continuing, "I see how you are thinking kind sir, and I'm not saying it's bad to work as a team or anything, but how do you plan to actually make this work?" "Yeah," Father exclaimed in his echoey voice, "who defeats who!" "Well," Shadow said answering them, "As I am, or rather, was a man to not take too much of a risk, many of us, as huge groups, will attack one hero at a time thus making sure to eliminate any obstacles in our ways of world domination.

"That's what I'm talking about!" came a sinister laugh from the obese Dr. Eggman Robotnik, "He's cunning, a man of science, and takes action! Now about that Sonic…" "Ah yes, I figured you mention him my dear dr." Shadow annouced cutting him off, "We'll take care of him as a team when the time comes."

"So under your leadership you're saying we shall rule the world of the earthers!" the Glorft commander, Gorath, spat. "How does the whole universe sound to you?" Shadow chuckled in the alien's direction. "I like the sound of that!" he replied with a sinister grin.

"Wait, and what should happen to us if we weren't to follow your orders?" the beautiful alien, Blackfire, asked, "I mean why sould we even follow you, I declare myself the leader from here on out and-" "Sit down…" the dark figure tried to say growling as the girl continued. "And ferthermore-" "Shut up…" "And another thing!" SLASH! The teenager collapsed to the ground covered in three sharp cuts as Shadow commanded, "Jack, get her to the surgery room immediately." "It's always me," Jack complained as he got up and then added, "Come on Shelaunda."

"Any more objections?" Shadow asked menacingly. "None here," said the Shredder and Lex Luthor in usion.

"Now then, about our enemies…" Slade began. "But of course, we'll all attack one set of heroes at a time." Shadow replied. "It sounds so simple," Slade said resting his chin on his hand. "And yet none of you ever were able to do it. You all must forget about being archrivals with some heroes and be willing to let others take them down, who here can do this?" asked Shadow in very firm voice.

Slowly, but surely, the hands began to raise. "Excellent, Card Master here shall start you on your training to see if you all truly can work together," Masks told them getting up and pointing to a bodiless figure with floating hands, smiley face stage mask, feet, a jester's hat and a cape. In the being's hand was a deck of cards that seemed to give off a sense of danger. "If you are able to defeat him," Masks announced, "Then you are truly able to join in this operation, however if you lose, you'll be his to use as he pleases. Break up into groups or by yourself as you battle." "Dismissed!" Shadow declared as everyone got up and started talking to eachother. The Card Master just stared with glee thinking of how it could tortue its first victim or victims.

I hope you people liked this introductory chapter and I'm sorry, but the paragraphs wont stay indented. I do hope you all enjoy it so far, and please let me know villains that you might wish for me to put in this story.


	2. Training and Hardships

Chapter 2: Training and Hardships 

"So, who wants to be with me?" the ghost-hunter, Skulker, asked no one in particular as all who were gathered within the dark structure scrambled to find powerful teemates. "Honestly," Shredder told Chairface Chippendale, "I don't see how that joker can be anything worse than what everyone else here has faced in the past." "Indeed indeed, my good man," the chair-headed criminal replied smuggly, "He can't be any better than that accursed Tick!"

"Pick Zim! Zim is I! Zim is ME! Won't somebody go with ZIM?" the irritating Irken called out as flahing neon signs ejected from his backpack. "I will, no one's coming to me." Skulker said walking over to the smaller freak. "YES!" Zim cried catching the attention of a few other bad guys and girls. One in particular walked over to them. "I guess I'll join as no one else wants me." Him told them hanging his face sadly. "What!" Zim cried with his eyes wide on the devilish man wearing a dress, "We need no clowns!" "I AM NOT A CLOOOOOOOWWWWWN!" Him yelled in a demonic voice and somehow appearing larger and more menacing causing the alien to zip behind Skulker as he took the slash from Him's claw tearing the ghost's chest up. "Ooo…" Zim said looking at the metal ectoplasmic figure writhering in pain, "You're in." "Goody!"

"So I says to em why put up with it all when you can just buy a monster from N.M.E.?" Fat Cat explained to Father, "I see, so this N.M.E. sells monsters then?" "Absolutely!" the gray cat replied enthusiastically. "Sounds like villains for hire to me." The intergalatic Zurg announced coming over to them, "I've heard of those monsters they sell, caused a real wreck back in the day when I was getting my empire started."

"Ahem, ahem, may I have everybody's attention please?" Dr. Jack Kite announced over a microphone. "The training shall be starting shortly, remember, you can work alone or in groups or whatever. Also our little brats-er-anoyances-doh-assistants, yeah let's go with that, will be calling you to the training room. Jake and Amy show yourselves!"

Immediately a boy with jet black hair and a girl with blond hair jumped up in a very happy mood and trying not to look at Jack's annoyed face. The boy had fingers just like Shadow and his companions whereas the girl had all four fingers like a normal person only the thumbs she had ended the vicious claws. Also take note that Shadow, his friends, and Jake and Amy had any fingernails. Niether of them looked like they had any muscles or looked fat. It was pretty safe to assume that they were teenagers as the girl had fairly big breasts and both kids were probably only five feet high or something. They were both looking over each and every villain with eagerness their eyes darting in different directions every few seconds as they sat on the stage.

Also the boy's hair looked like it had never been cut, went between his eyes and ended in a point inches forward from his head. No points could be found in it except for how It ended in back of his head and when it went between the eyes and away from his head. The girl's hair had two bangs that jutted out from the top of her head and a a pony tail in back that went down to her knees while the rest just swooped down to the sides of her head. And below those sat two gleeming faces full of joy.

"These two pests, as I told you will call you to face the Card Master soon enough, and feel free to back out at anytime you want. And also their names are Angel Amy and Jake Diabolical" Jack ended with a growl and then exited. The boy and girl then leapt down from the ten foot platform and land frog style on the ground below. "Father and anyone with him!" They both cried in usion.

Many of the boys there allowed their eyes to follow the girl's bouncing body into the hall as she led Father and his companions to an elevator and Jake Diabolical grinned at all of them darkly as his claws became more vicious. "She's pretty…"Gizmo moaned. "I guess." Jake told him looking away, "I doubt that those villains will beat Card Master though."

A few minutes later Father emerged from the door with his face in his hands and his red outline and fire all gone. Zurg and Fat Cat didn't come back, though. "What's wrong, did the human not pass?" Zim taunted. "I did," Father wept, "though I sort of wished I hadn't." "Zim, and anyone with him!" both Jake and Amy announced in usion and led the new team down the hall an to the elevator.

They were amazed as they zoomed down the shaft at sonic speed with a glowing gravity orb holding them in place so their insides wouldn't turn to goo when they stopped. "Have fun!" the duo told them as they stopped hundreds of miles below the surface of the meteor. With that the kids went along a hall around where the challengers were to enter.

"Welcome!" the jester clothed being in an echoing nonhuman voice said as the group entered hesitantly and he jumped down from the ceiling, "You are very brave to come before me but probably have no idea what you are getting yourselves into." "Enough talk!" Skulker cried as he threw himself at the mask. Very big mistake. The Card Master instinctively held up a card with a flaming dragon on it. The ghost hunter cried in agony as the dragon itself shot forth from the card and caught victim in its plasma teeth. It proceeded to wrap itself around all the other competitors and attempt to burn them to their demise.

"Enough!" Him declared angrily as he sucked the dragon into his mouth and blew the creature back at its master. "Ha, I guess you aren't going to be as easy as the others after all." Card Master announced as he appeared behind Zim, "That's good to know." Zim could only cry in his head as the freak lifted him up by his neck. "The objective," Card Master explained to them, "is for all of you to leave here."

"Don't just do something you fools, stand there!" Zim managed to choke out and then realized what he had said, but couldn't say anything else. "Sayonnara." The Card Master sneered in its weird voice as it pulled out another card which had a symbol of a ghost on it. "Perfect!" Skulker shouted getting his weaponry ready for combat.

"In no time at all millions of spirits with gaping mouths were swirling around the stage while Skulker blasted them and Him tried grab Zim. "Hurry up, I don't know how much longer I can hold these creeps off!" the metal ghost ordered. "Give the runt to me you freak!" the now demonic Him hissed while levitating towards the Card Master and its captive. "No!" came the stern reply it held up a card picturing a sword. Immediately a long sword appeared in its hand and struck Skulker in the back knocking him forward unable to hold off the spirits any longer, "But you will make a nice meal for my friends!"

"What?" the devilish villain said, his mouth small and his arms at his sides, not noticing the spirits coming from behind him. Finally he turned around but was far too late. One spirit was already grabbing him around the neck, putting its gaping mouth on his head, and beginning to suck. Soon the other twenty or so followed and he was soon enveloped by the impish monsters. Only curses cries of agony could be heard now and eventually the spirits started flowing into one spot where Him would be and disappeared as he they went into the hole. "Stop it you fiends!" Skulker yelled blasting them as much as he could, but nothing phased them at all. Eventually they were all gone along with Him.

"Once the Kigiri have formed so that they are next to eachother," the Card Master began to explain as it reached for another card, "they create an unpenetratable field with the bodies. The last group was doomed before they even started. Fat Cat was definitely the first to go as he was scared stiff when he saw the Kigiri and then Zurg went out with a bang protecting his ally. However Father fought to the very end with determination and to his fullest therefore I struck a deal with him which allowed him to remain within this world."

"Hiyah!" Zim yelled as a laser blasted the Card Master in the mask causing it to let out an unearthly cry of agony as he disappeared, "this monster shall not take Zim's soul for his deck!" "Was that it?" Skulker asked looking around and lowering his weapons. "Not even close." Came the awful reply from above him as the Card Master held out its next card which had a mouth drawn upon it.

Upon command a huge freakish stuffed animal monkey head with bald spots appeared in the center of the arena, looked around, and started chasing Zim and Skulker like a huge pac-man. Unknown to them, behind the black windows surrounding the room were Jake and Amy hugging and laughing their heads off at the performance. "Look Jakey, he's using the Monk Head Card now!" Amy cried joyfully. "Oh, they are so dead!" Jake added as the hysteria continued.

"Little Irkin!" "Skulker said. "Eh," Zim replied looking up at the ghost. "Split up, use that Laser Cannon on your side and I'll use all my weaponry on my side!" "Got it!" "Interesting," the Card Master muttered getting another card ready as he viewed the two from above. Diving off to the sides Zim and Skulker spun around and loaded the head full of plasma and lazers. Within seconds it was a ball of flames that smelled like rubber bands being burnt and the sizzled into ashes. "Whoa!" Jake and Amy cried excitedly their eyes wide. "I love watching fireworks with you Jake." Amy sighed resting her head on his shoulder. "They sure are something," he replied happily.

Too bad the Card Master had already drawn another card resembling spears. Ouch! He wasn't going to let the companions have any moment at all to rest it looked like "Ahh!" the two cried helplessly as spears of energy and plasma imbedded them at all sides. "Aim for his mask!" Zim told Skulker because he was already out of ammo himself. "Right!" Skulker told him as he attempted to raise a rifle into the firing postion. Bang! Almost immediately the spears stopped as the Card Master let out another groan of pain and disappeared.

"Be ready!" Skulker whispered to the green being who was eyeing the arena cautiously. They thought they were ready for anything back to back with eachother when suddenly the Card Master came up from their shadows, knocked Skulker down and threw Zim a few yards away allowing him to hold up a very lethal card. "In honor of my master!" it cried revealing the card to be the head of V shaped head of King Shadow. "Uh," Jake began. "Oh," Amy finished as they hugged eachother tightly.

The two evildoers were astounded by what happened next. The Card Master's shadow detatched itself from his feet and rose upon a black sword, "Try taking two of me out!" With this the Card Master then levitated in the air while firing exploding cards at his oppenents while at the same time they had to deal with its now deadly shadow as well. "You take the shadow while I block the cards," Skulker commanded as he started blasting the projectiles. "Come here you imitation of life!" Zim cried as he launched himself at the shadow only to phase through it.

"Zim, how you holdin' out… Zim?" Skulker asked as he kept firing and decided to look back. Slash! "Ah!" the ghost cried as he fell to the ground from the shadow's weapon while the explosive cards came towards him. "Take this slime ball!" the Irken cried grabbing one of Skulker's rifles and blasting the rest of the cards before they reached his injured companion, "Skulker fire any concentrated light or energy weapon on the shadow you might have!"

"Right!" he cried getting out a particle beam and blowing the shadow to kingdom come. "RYARHH!" the Card Master cried in agony as he disappeared again. "Being part of him," Jake explained to Amy who kept a constant hug on him, "when it is destroyed that part of him is destroyed thus decreasing his health incredibly." "So that's why we hurt him when we got rid of the shadow." She said wincing at the memory of their own battle with the monster, "Then we know what will come next…"

"You insolent pieces of filth!" the Card Master's voice began, "How dare you, only the best have ever damaged me this much and resisted all those cards! Now I shall show you what true terror is! FEEL MY WRATH!" It was then that the Card Master appeared again and threw all of his cards in the air and the very atmosphere seemed to become deadly.

All at once the monkey head appeared, the shadow detatched, spears of energy and plasma alonged with explosive cards rained down on them, the Kigiri spirits began to zoom towards them, and the Card Master wielded his own sword. It was chaos. "Okay, we have to keep this under control!" Zim cried in fear taking a few firearms from Skulker, "You blast the ghosts and cards while I take care of the monkey head and the shadow, and any chance you get blast that demon!" "ROGER!"

And so they set about their tasks. Skulker had trouble firing at both the cards and Kigiri especially when they went after Zim, but finally the assaults subsided for a few seconds and got quite a lot of shots at the Card Master's mask. Screaming in agony it figured it should visit the other side of the room to see how the other enemy was holding out against the onslaught. "Come on you freaks!" Zim said as he ran. Unfortunately he bumped into the real thing instead of the shadow which swung an even more dealy sword at him than the shadow would have. "Take this!" Zim cried loading a round of plasma into the stage mask. The Card Master's agonizing scream became muffled as the monkey head devoured him.

Almost a second after, though, the head imploded and both the Card Master and its shadow were after the green being with their swords. Not knowing which way to go, Zim scurried over to Skulker, spun him around, and they switched places. "Aw crap." Skulker said seeing the torture that awaited him, "Well, come on!" With Zim blasting the cards and Kigiri and Skulker masacring the two Card Masters they eventually had only one threat left, the Card Master himself. About to draw out his final card Zim and Skulker both took this oppurtunity to load both of their weapons into the mask. Zim first shot the glove weilding the sword, though, which withered away into nothingness. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Card Master's scream echoed throughout the the whole entire floor as his other glove, elf shoes, juggler's hat, cape and shoulder pads vanished leaving the mask to fall to the ground with a clang!

"Whoa!" both Amy and Jake said in usion approaching the two battelworn warriors, "We didn't even come close to that!" "Well, you definitely pass, Amy get Masks down here to revive the Card Master, and you two," Jake said pointing to the two villains, "are definitely the material Shadow's looking for." On the elevator ride up they stopped at one floor to let Amy off and talk to Masks. With a parting kiss Jake and Amy seperated and Jake continued to ride up with the two champions. "Here." Jake said giving them pills, "Eat them and they'll restore your health."

Zim and Skulker exited with happy faces and grinning at eachother as they went to sit down at a table and get something to eat while Jake called, "Negaduck and anyone with him!" "Can't be that hard if these two beat him, though I thought there was another." The villainous bird sneered as a crew of villains including Man Ray followed him to the elevator. Zim and Skulker shared a hearty laugh as they drank to their victory.

Well this chapter was definately longer and better than the first and hoped you all liked it, remember just tell me any villain you might want put in and I'll see about it. I hope you are getting a good picture of what everyone looks like, I make comics and pictures about my characters all the time and hope you like the story so far again. The Card Master I made up a while back to test all abilities of a certain person and to guard the Shadow's old base on earth, Shadow castle (It has to do with him and his friends' pasts but I'm not revealing that yet). Just to let you know Jake and Amy are 14 and just mischievious fun loving kids. They live together on an abandoned government airbase which is huge and cool and Amy a lot of times sleeps with Jake at night (sleep as in resting not what all of you are probably thinking about). I may reveal there pasts in a later chapter as well for it's very interesting. They are not related and have no parents. Jake might not have ever had any parents and you're probably going to wonder how that is possible. And lastly if you like this please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Midnight Monster

Chapter 3: Midnight Monster 

The rest of the day went by rather quickly for the people who had finished battling. Negaduck and Man Ray had come back alone with horrified looks upon their faces as they were walked over to a table by Amy and sat down with the opposite feelings of what Skulker and Zim had had.

One by one villainous groups and soloists went into the elevator, some sadly never to be seen anytime again soon. Head Pixie and Sanderson along with their thousand pixie minions went down next. Only Sanderson and HP came back panting and wide eyed. Next went Professor Scam who came back just fine with a big smile plastered onto his face and jawbreakers on his mind.

It continued on like this for quite a while until Jake and Amy told everyone in usion, "training is complete all remaining may meet with Shadow tomarrow! Everyone please pick up one of the slips of paper from the cafeteria counter. It will have your room number on it. Have a nice night!"

Slade decided to look out upon the world they were called to. Walking over to a window he could see many craters and high tech structures upon the surface of the meteor with long hallways connecting them all together. Deathstroke was happy to have been called here and had enjoyed the challenging fight with the Card Master. It was indeed exceptionally hard, but he had managed to pass all on his own. "If only there were challenges like that back in the city," Slade sighed as he turned around and decided to walk to through a long hallway where his room was located.

Jake and Amy after the announcement sat down and started to drink some sake. "Good thing alchohol doesn't affect us." Jake said to Amy. "Yeah," Amy replied, "I wonder what it's like to be drunk. Ah well, I had stuff like this all the time while I was on my captain's ship." She replied to him smiling, "Those were quite some battles." "Indeed, I'm surprised so many passed and that Card Master let some of them leave without beating him." Jake said concerned. "Yeah, he wouldn't have let us go that easily." Amy whined and then continued to drink.

Gorath had been amazed at the fighting of the Card Master. It had been unbelievable. The Glorft had been in many wars in his time, but that creature would have been able to take down at least five armies probably. "This is just the kind of excitement I've been looking for," he told himself, "and when I am complete with all this training I'll make all the earthers that aren't here wish they had never been born."

"Never in all my years had I expected something like that." Father told himself now fully recovered, "I really need to be better so as not to on the brink of defeation again." Picking up an apple he saw that there were still many villains left, but it was pretty easy to tell that some hadn't come back. "Oh those pitiful souls, no one could have guessed what we would have been up against. This King Shadow must really want the best. And to think, I worried about a bunch of kids wrecking my plans." And he sighed as the various villains chattered amongst themselves.

The criminals had all found their rooms rather easily and emptied their belongings into them. Father decided to check in some other rooms by hiding in the shadows so as to conceal his dark form. The first room he came across in one of the hallways was Jake and Amy's. Deciding since no one had actually seen the two other than to be called for training he wanted to see why they shared a room.

He slipped past the door and crept over to the bed and proceeded to pull off the covers. What he saw shocked him. There they both were asleep their big heads (I like to draw the anime like sort of) weilding huge smiles as their fingers flowed inbetween eachother's. Amy was in just what looked like a black bra, underwear, and socks whereas Jake was fully clothed in blue and gold pajamas. They were almost on top of eachother.

Father went wide eyed at this site. Almost immediately after he put his head over the two Jake's eyes shot open and stared up at Father, "I didn't think we'd get intruders, Amy wake UP!" Amy shot out of bed and saw the target herself. "Now, um, this isn't what it looks like." Father tried to say as the two children aprroached him with their claws of doom.

Outside of the room could be heard cries of agony, pain, and for some strange reason, sushi. The demonic human toppled out of the dwelling and shot down the hall failing to notice Gizmo and Jinx looking at him. "He's strange." Jinx commented. "Absolutely," Gizmo agreed. "Stupid door," Professor Scam (Eddy) said as he pummled the door, "won't open." At that instant Father flew by smashing the door off its hinges and onto the bed behind it. "Thanks!" the joyful kid exclaimed as he walked into his room.

"Finally," Scam cried walking into his room putting his money and jawbreakers on the table and taking off his bandana-like eye mask, "Time to rest, I wonder how the other villains are doing." Meanwhile Dr. Doom was enjoying a cup of wine with the Leader at one of the tables in the main room. "And can you believe it?" the Leader was saying, "That stupid oaf wrecked my plans again, but together we can take down both the Hulk and that ungrateful Fantastic Four." "Of course, especially with all of these other villainous figures working with us. But I would hate to think about how things would go if all of our nemesis." Dr. Doom stated. "That just sends shivers down my spine." The Leader replied worriedly.

"So, do you actually think this will work?" Jack was asking Shadow in a dark place filled with floating monitors. "Well," Shadow began a bit angrily, "They did all get past Card Master so all I can really do now is wait and hope… and go ahead with our little surprise for them tonight." "Well, this better all pay off in the end. Ever since you lost your body 8 years ago we've trying to complete this, and I don't want it all to be wasted." "Relax Jack, I always have things planned out, and besides, we did get all their fights on CDs. It will all work out." Shadow told his friend assuringly.

Jack left in a bit of a hurry and bumped into Shelaunda along the way. "Hey," Jack asked, "When do we start the fun for those villains?" "In just a few minutes." She replied getting up, "Oh it'll be so fun, though a few might be angry. Oh and I have the CDs of their fights within my possesion in case you were wondering." "Great! I'll get the popcorn ready!"

Shelaunda continued to walk to her quarters to begin the wacky operation. "Proceed with operation: Nightmare." She commanded to the computer and walked towards the monitor room where her three friends and the Card Master were waiting with popcorn and icees. "Let the fun begin!" she told them and King Shadow flicked on the screens.

It is now 10 pm and the villains have mostly gone to sleep, but deep within their own minds are they about to expirience a very horrible night. A black essence traveled through the vents and into every room, through every door, through every hallway, through all beings' clothes, and into all peoples' body's. Thus began the second test.

"Hm?" Jinx murmured sitting upright in bed. She had had the strangest dream, but couldn't quite remember it, "A little walking might help." Getting out of bed she strapped on her outfit, put a bit of makeup on, and walked into the eerie hallway. "That's strange," she told herself, "It's as if the very atmosphere is dangerous."

Just then her door slammed behind her and a dark figure began to run at her. Letting out a little cry she sped down the hall as fast as she could and rounded the corner. "Let me in!" the teenager yelled banging with all her might on Gizmo and Mammoth's doors, "LET ME IN!"

"I don't want any-yah!" Gizmo cried as Jinx fell in landing on him and kicking the door shut with her foot. "Ah, your are crushing me!" the boy cried in anger trying to get out from underneath her body. "Shut up and hide me!" Jinx commanded leaping to her companion's bead. "Hold your freakin' horses! What's all this about?" Gizmo asked demanding an explanation with a vein popping from his head. "There's something out there!" Jinx shrieked pointing to the door.

"Yeah, right…" Gizmo said with his eyes closed as usual, "I'll show you." With that the kid stuck his hand out the door, waving it a bit, then pulled it back in, and said rather annoyed, "See nothin'." "But I swear! There was a monster or something!" "Come on," Gizmo complained taking her hand in his, "Let's get you back to your room."

Stepping out into the hall however had a certain effect on Gizmo that he wasn't expecting. The atmosphere became cold and dark frightening both kids. "Actually, how about we get Mammoth-just so you don't get scared!" Gizmo cried. Just then something rushed down a hall in the distance scaring them even more causing Jinx to clutch Gizmo against her body in a spine-crunching hug. "AHHH!" the boy cried trying to get loose and breathe, "Let go!"

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Mammoth shouted opening his door. "Oh, well, um, girly here just got a bit scared and we were wondering if you could help us to her room." The brat told his lug of a friend. Mammoth looked at them confused and then grinned and said, "Alright, besides you two can't ever help eachother out." "Just get me there quick! There's a monster out here!" Jinx shrieked wildly.

"HAHA! Yeah sure and I'm Tiny Tim. Hey, it does feel a bit weird out here. Well let's get this over with." He told the two closing the door and walking down the hall. Not known to the helpless fools, though, was the creature lurking in back of them looking through its goggles which flashed red.

Meanwhile, Man Ray had gotten up from one of the various tables in the main room to get a drink of water. Suddenly he felt something brush against him and he quickly spun around in terror to confront the fiend. Seeing nothing he went back to getting his drink when he felt it again. "Confounded, who's here?" he yelled furiously looking around and taking out a grenade.

He thought he saw someone for a second, but then realized it was just a statue of a monkey, or was it? Deciding it wasn't him that'd clean the mess up he threw the explosive projectile at the said object. Okay, it definitely wasn't a statue for it jumped away just as the grenade hit, there was something in there with him. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

There it was again, only closer and the eye area was glowing red. "Stand down, I'm warning you!" he shouted as it approached him, "Rah!" He chucked another grenade at it which it easily caught and threw it back at the aquatic villain. "What! NO!" he cried as it exploded on his chest sending him flying into the drinking fountain. It moved closer with its glow almost lighting the path before it. "Target terminated." A voice said as the creature raised its hand and brought its fist down upon the criminal. "NOOOO!"

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Eggman asked curiously to the drunken Negaduck and Dedede. "Hey, brother, be a mom and pass me another bottle of that nectar of life." Dedede said groggily pointing to some wine before fainting. "I VETO YOUR VETO!" Negaduck shouted drunkily at the fat penguin before fainting himself. "Okay…" Eggman said worriedly getting up to stretch, "That was odd."

Just then he saw Amy walking to a drinking fountain in nothing except what Father had seen her in. "Hey, did you hear a scream or anything?" Eggman asked curiously. "Why yes," she replied leaning casually on the fountain and lowering her eyelids, "I believe it was from Man Ray, yes?" "Yes, indeed!" the doctor told her happily and then realized what she had just said. "You should watch out for yourself you know." The girl said happily before walking off towards her and Jake's room. Then Eggman himself walked off to his room beginning to notice the atmosphere was dealy silent.

"AH!" Gizmo screamed for about the seventh time as Jinx clutched him to her chest in fright. Presently he himself was hugging his companion as he too had seen the shadow this time around. "I got im' this time!" Mammoth exclaimed slamming his fist down where the creature had been viewing them from. "Where'd it go?" he asked energetically while looking around. Slam!

The giant was thrown off of his feet by the being and smoke enveloped him. It then looked towards the other two who immediately ran off and hid in a closet. The figure then walked to the door and locked it (Don't ask why there's a lock on the outside of a door okay?). Their screams were muffled as the being walked away into the darkness.

Eggman was rushing down the hall right now trying to find his room which had somehow moved. "Dear lord! I've never had to run this much!" the obese man panted and then saw Doctor Octopus, "Excuse me kind sir, but would you happen to know where my room is located? My name's Eggman, Dr. Eggman Robotnik." "And mine is Dr. Octavious A.K.A. Dr. Octopus." The chubbyish man replied, "And I think this door says Eggman."

Eggman could only drop to the floor face first in embarrassment realizing it was in fact his room, "Thanks…" "No problem." Doc Ock replied walking down the hallway as Eggman opened his door, "I really have something to tell Maximus now."

"Huh, where am I?" Mammoth asked looking around desperately. "You're where you need to be." Came a sinister voice. "Card Master?" asked the voice next to Mammoth, Man Ray. "My, you are bright, but this is all only a dream so no need to worry." Another voice announced as both villains saw the creature bearing goggles on its head in a far side of the room eyes closed in a tube of stasis. It had the claws of Shadow and his friends and…and… they could make out anything else as they blacked out.

"Well, that went as good as planned!" clapped Shelaunda happily as Jack Kite laughed at the villains behind their chairs. "Take them back to their rooms will you Card Master?" King Shadow told the creepy figure of floating parts. "Of course." It said taking the two bodies to the elevator. "Well," Shelaunda said getting up and taking off her lab coat, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, and Jack, remember, tomarrow you and me eat lunch together!" "See ya then!" Jack called as Shelaunda gave him a hug their white skin touching, and bounced off to her room.

"Well, I should be getting to bed too." Jack said exiting along with Masks leaving Shadow all alone. Walking over to the boy contained in stasis Shadow pulled out a disk and said, "Good thing you were able to take those two down or might never have had this information." With that he stuck the disk halfway into a slot on the side of the capsule which had a wire going from it through his brown hair and into his brain. The disk was scanned as it spun wildly with half of it always in and the body designs and fighting techniques of the two victims were absorbed into his mind. "Good night…" Shadow said turning off the lights.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Gizmo were trying their hardest to get the door open when suddenly someone on the outside slid it open. There was Amy standing there in front of them in just her black underwear and socks about enter she and her best friend's room. "You should get to bed." She told them as she walked into her dwelling room. "Woah, she's hot." Gizmo said with hearts in his eyes. "Just get back to your room…" Jinx moaned getting up.

* * *

I hope this chapter was good as well, I know it probably wasn't as exciting or anythin, but none the less I hope you liked it. By the way if you haven't figured it out Shadow and co. are trying to do more than just take over the world and the boy in the stasis pod has something to do with their alternative plans. 


	4. The First Assault

Chapter 4: The First Assault 

"The following people please step forward," King Shadow commanded, "Slade, Man Ray, Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, Negaduck, Father, Shocker, Zim, and Skulker!" Looking at one another the beings all stepped forward wonderingly while the others just looked at them from the main room's tables. "You all have been selected for a very difficult task. You shall all take part in the first assault against our nemesis! One of our biggest threats would probably be the pesky Teen Titans, therefore I am sending you all to their city to demolish them all! Don't fail, and meet us on the thirty-seventh within the next ten minutes! Dismissed, everyone else may watch the events from the TVs all around the room and it'll be on channel 9 in your own rooms showing reruns at 10 and 11 pm!"

Immediately everyone became extremely excited. They huddled in groups, hung out in the bars, and some just began to eat breakfast. "Hm, well, at least we're all on the same side." Slade told himself while veiwing the others.

"Well, I got stuck with you again green guy." Skulker told Zim. "They must've seen how well we can work together," the Irken replied closing eyes and yawning loudly.

Negaduck just looked at all of his companions making notes in his head about each one. 'Cool' 'shorty' 'metal head' 'lightning boy' 'deamon dad' 'unlucky chick (watch out for her!)' 'smart runt' 'stupid oaf' and 'water master'. He eyed each of them very carefully before heading over to the bar to get something to drink before departure.

"Good luck!" Amy told Gizmo as she kissed him on the nose. The boy fainted immediately and she muttered, "Don't think he'll last." "Amy," Jake called annoyed but smiling, "Stop playing with his emotions, it's not nice. He's gonna think you wanna date him or something." "But it's fun!" Amy cried happily as she rushed over to her best friend. "Awesome…" Gizmo unconciously moaned.

"Come on everybody!" Jake and Amy cried leading them to the elevator. Somehow they all fit in their and it zoomed downward. "Have a nice fight!" the kids told them letting the villains out. "Finally!" Jack cried greeting them and rushing them over to a platform where the Card Master was tapping its foot, "Card Master will take you to the city where you may cause mass mayhem attracting the heroes!" "Indeed." The Card Master agreed.

He held up a card and they were gone. "Hope they do good, but if they don't Card Master'll finish the job." Jack told himself. "Come on!" Shelaunda whined, "Let's get ready to get lunch!" "Coming!"

* * *

"ALERT! ALERT!" the alarm in Titans Tower blared deafeningly, "Villains attacking Pizza Parlor Code RED! Status: CRITICAL!" "Titans go!" Robin shouted jumping onto his cycle and racing towards the city and the others followed his lead.

* * *

"I must admit, this food you humans call pizza is delicious!" Skulker sighed leaning back in a chair and closing his eyes. "Well, don't expect to be eating for long…" Jinx told him, "The Titans will be here any second!" "Yeah, they always ruin the fun," Gizmo added cramming a slice into his mouth. "Just as long as their good at fighting," Skulker told them with his mouth full, "I always love a good hunt!" "Oh, you'll get one," commented Mammoth. 

Just as Negaduck was picking up a slice the door slammed open and the heroes entered. "Put down that pizza!" shouted the tall robotic looking one as his hand transformed into a cannon and aimed at the duck's head. The slice fell out of Negaduck's hand with a plop and the battle began.

* * *

"The betting booths are now open! Place your bets on who you think will kick the most butt!" shouted a cowboy looking villain, "The name's Slipshot Joe! And I run the betting booths here so pay up and watch the battle!" "Here…" Dr. Eggman told the guy sliding him $1,000, "Slade…" "Will do!" Joe replied stuffing the money into a machine. "here, that Jinx person!" said a big brain headed man, the Lobe, as he handed in his $3,000. 

"Yeah, that's it! Beat him down!" Professor Scam yelled jumping from chair to chair as he viewed the televised entertainment. Bam! The sound of Scam being blown off down a hallway drowned out the match's noise. "Man, that guy can punch!" Scam said as he rubbed the fist-shaped mark imprinted on his face.

"Sorry about that, but he was getting annoying." Jack told his friend Shelaunda before sitting back down, "Now, where were we?" "Well," the woman began, "we sat down with our bagels and stuff, then I told you that I like that we get to spend time together this much now, and then you punched Eddy into the middle of next week appearantly." "Oh, well, I'm glad we get to spend this time together as well," Jack blushing about punching the boy down the hall, "Yeah, we haven't spent time like this together ever since Shadow lost his body." "Well, at least he's not trying to get it back anymore, I feel so sorry that I left you and Masks alone to deal with him all those four years." Shelaunda told him sympathetically, "But I really wanted to travel the world before turning to my life of crime." "Ah, forget Masks," Jack told her laying his head down on her shoulder, "But he is real fun to annoy. I just don't get how he can eat and drink through that thing." "I just find it shocking that he actually used to be our teacher in collage." The blond haired woman told him.

Their discussion was suddenly interupted by an explosion that had come from the bar. Their stood the super villain bartender with his metal cylindrical hands glaring angrily down at a certain Mojojojo. His mouth was all wrapped in a white bandage and the red glowing eye gleemed through the hat into the monkey's horrified face. "Now then, green ape, you do not steal money from me! Next time I'm not gonna serve you anything." The bar tender told him before walking behind the counter to look at the place.

He bent down into the sink of dirty glasses and attached the bottom of one to his metal hand. The cups were all designed with special indentions for the for block-like formations on the end of the cylinders to fit into. Soap was poured on the cup, he dunked it under the clean side of the sink's water and his hand spun faster than a washing machine. The bartender then pulled it out, looked it over, and said, "perfect." The battle on the tvs raged on.

* * *

Robin manage to land one of his kicks right in Negaducks jaw as Man Ray spun around and punched the boy wonder. Father was throwing all his firepower at Raven which she simply deflected with a barrier and then smashed random objects into him from all sides. Starfire , Cyborg, and Beastboy took care of the others with their combined powers. 

"Take this bolt-boy!" Gizmo sneered as he slapped a device onto Cyborg's chest causing him to short circuit. "Nicely done." The Card Master commented from the sidelines. Jinx was thrown across the room by one of Starfire's starbolts. "Might as well have some fun." The Card Master told itself and pulled out the plasma dragon card. The demonic monster appeared in the air and swallowed the alien girl whole. Robin leapt at the dragon which disappeared and instead implanted his figure into a wall.

Next to fall was Raven who jinx launched out the window. Beast Boy immediately ran over to where she had been and turned into a pteradactle. Man Ray shot a few lazers at the delicate creature and the dinosaur turned back into a boy who fell to the ground below with a cry. Last was Robin who had successfully beaten most of the villains and launched himself at the Card Master. "Boy, do not even try." It simply commanded and held up a card. The Kigiri swirled around the boy and he disappeared.

"Yeah!" Skulker cried with a slice of pizza in hand, "SUCCESS!" "Indeed." Zim agreed as he got up off the ground. "You all need to be better," the Card Master told the group, "Otherwise what the masters plan shall never be a reality." "You try taking people like that down!" Mammoth yelled. "I did…2 of them if you weren't looking," he replied holding up cards with Robin and Starfire on them, "We should take the robotic boy back with us as well for reprograming."

Mammoth went to pick up Cyborg and Man Ray took the rest of the pizza along. Meanwhile down below were the unconcious figures of Beast Boy and Raven on top of eacother hugging.

* * *

"Wahoo! What a show!" Jack exclaimed as the other various villains cheered at the first major victory. "Jack," Shelaunda said from her seat. "Yeah?" "Sit down, you'll need to save your energy for when they come back." She told him. "Oh, don't worry, all I need to do is just eat some o' this here candy and I'll be fit as a fiddle!" the scientist assured as he plopped back down and tore off the candy bar wrapper. Sploosh! The bar of sweetness melted in his fingers as his blonde collouge sprayed an acid gun at it and said, "No candy for you. We can't risk you going homicidal." "Aw!" Jack complained resting his head on her shoulder with a sympathetic face. "No." she announced and then went back to eating while Jack fell asleep upon her. 

"Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Professor Scam exclaimed as he popped a party popper along with some other companions. Somehow the toilenator had made it past training and was scarfing down rainbow monkey cereal at the bar in excitement as his bill got higher and higher.

King Shadow was also checking up on progress and was a bit amused. He was happy to have come up with such a plan. Sure they could always send Jake and Amy to do the petty assignments, which they almost always failed at. Yes, he was sure it would work out now that he had gethered all these evil beings together from across the stars. It had to work! Nothing could stand in Shadow's way this time around!

"Yo! Shadow! When do they return?" Jack asked atop a large crowd. "Oh…um, in a few minutes." He replied. "In a few minutes! Outta my way people mad scientis coming through! I have to get down to the transport deck now!" the black haired man cried in desperation as he tried to make his way to the elevators. "That Jack, he hasn't changed a bit since I've known him." Shadow commented and sighed remembering all the times Jack had caused mischief in school.

(FLASHBACK)

"Jack and King! I can't believe this!" The principle cried in astonishment and pressed his hands on his desk piercing the young boys' eyes with his, "Especially from you King." "Shadow," the boy uttered his face turned to the ground. "What was that?" the man asked. "Shadow," the black haired boy which parted into two jester-like jolls repeated and explained, "The kids and myself call me by my last name. Calling me King infuriates some of them." "Why?" the principle asked tapping his middle claw anxiously on his desk. "He doesn't need to tell you! No rule no rule! You're dictatorship shall soon fall at the might of the mighty King!" Jack interrupted obviously in crazy mode.

"Security!" the object of authority cried in pain as the young scientist beat upon the man's head with all his might. Soon enough a pair of bullet proof armoured Silveronians entered and strapped down the insane child to a chair as Shadow's face grew red in embarresment. "No! I will find a way out of these accursed straps someday Black Men!" Jack hollered as they covered his mouth with masking tape. "Nevermind the question about your name I guess Kin-er Shadow!" the principle quickly corrected himself glancing at the struggling Jack whos eyes had changed colors, "But why did you two do it? I mean I can understand Jack sort of, but why would you put chemicals down a girl's shirt?" "Eh…Jack told me it would set off a reaction in her body making it so that she would fall into a state of sleep so that we could exam her for its effects. We would of course have to strip her of her clothes and check how hot all the parts of her body were so as not to let them melt to-" "I get the idea, this was going to be another one of Jack's pranks again wasn't it?" the man asked. "Yes sir it was." Shadow replied. "Well, Shelaunda will probably be having a discussion of sorts with you two after school for ruining her shirt. Good day to you both." "Well hello." Shelaunda greeted them grinning and angry, "Jack you, me, after school, the courtyard, fight!" "Uh oh, Jack, do you think you can take her?" Shadow asked doubtfully. "Don't worry old buddy, all you need to do is get me a candy bar." Jack replied happily. Shadow sighed.

(END FLASHBACK)

"I'm surprised how long Shelaunda was able to survive in the arena with hyper crazy Jack as her opponent." Shadow said to himself with his arms crossed. They had really used all the courtyard. Unfortunately while Jack had been in crazy mode Shelaunda had flipped him into a vending machine and had been covered in candy. That was the first time Shadow had seen the horrors and usefulness of Hyper Crazy Jack. He had nearly killed his current blonde friend that day tearing off nearly all her clothes and leaving her cut up and bruised along with a few other unfortunate students.

* * *

Dr. Jack Kite had finally made it through the bustling hordes of villains to the elevators and was currently decending quitely towards the interior of the meteor base the had made their base upon to greet the returning squad with their trophies. Just recently Jack and Shelaunda had finished up the designs on the Super Power Draining Machine (SPDM) which would drain all the powers of a super into a machine to be transferred to one being, preferably Jack, Masks, Shelaunda, or King Shadow making them near if not invincible. 

Finally Jack had reached sublevel 8 and the door slid open with a hiss to the docking bay. The scientist stumbled onto a platform and stood up straight just as the criminals stepped out of a portal that had obviously been created by the vicious Card Master. The leader with the jester hat stepped forward with his deck of newly collected heroes and the cyborg.

"Excellent!" Jack exclaimed taking the prizes, "Now you all head back upstairs and enjoy yourselves!" The youngin's did as they were told and zipped up through the elevator. Jack put the cards and the robot man in some slots leading to the SPDM. He then headed down to sublevel 77 where Shadow had descended to.

* * *

"That was freakin awesome!" Doctor Eggman Robotnik exclaimed, "I mean I could have definitely taken on those teens but not like that!" "Indeed that was something," Vlad the phantom agreed with a sneer, "I can see why Shadow brought us all together now. And besides anyone who defies him now will have to go through all those loyal to him. That would be quite painful." "Ah, it was nothing Dok Ock, I just made an instant metallic fusion reactor extractor." Gizmo explained to the chubby man who listened closely. 

"You're so full of yourself kiddo, to me and Jack that's child's play," Shelaunda sighed from her seat, "Especially Jack." "Oh yeah?" Gizmo yelled angrily. "Yeah, sure as heck is." "I bet I could beat you two at anything!" Gizmo exclaimed. The female scientist burst out laughing hysterically and fell to the floor. "Real funny!" she cried wiping a tear from her eye and then slashed the kid's body with her claws sending him to the ground, "Stupid baka."

"So what'll you be having?" the villain bar owner asked Jinx. "A vodka, and make it snappy!" the pink haired female snapped. "Sheesh, fine don't get all worked up!" "Hey," Mammoth said seating himself next to her looking around quickly and then saying, "I hope there's no monster tonight again!" "Monster?" the bar tender asked as he spun the drink around in his machine hands, "Oh yeah! I forgot, I was locked down in here all night and got to see all the action from in here, it was awesome!" "Man that was creepy!" Jinx announced as they walked out of the bar later and night had set. The bar tender locked himself up again and stood in behind the counter. There was a hiss and his special elevator lowered him down to his underground dwelling.

* * *

Meanwhile King Shadow and Jack were setting up for the new operation tonight: Operation Crazy Jack! "Remember," Shadow reminded his friend, "Eat the candy bar after you get up there and no hurting Jake and Amy we'll need them for another thing." "Yeah, yeah, got it!" Jack said cutting off his buddy and stuffing the bar of sweetness into his lab coat pocket eagerly, "I'll be upstairs!" With that Dr. Jack Kite ran towards the elevator and hit # 55, the main meeting/hang out room.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it was probably a bit boring, but next up is Operation Crazy Jack. That means Jack's gonna have candy in his system at night. Oh boy, it'll be an adventure the villains will never forget!  



End file.
